I'm Sorry,
by cantxfightxanxeclipse
Summary: Okay, so this is based around an older episode from season one. I cant remember the name of it, but it's when Blair loses everyone and goes to Chuck as a last resort and finds out he doesn't want her anymore either. I wrote this one a long time ago.


Chuck finished down his drink and watched Blair exit the bar that he was sitting at, where he had just currently verbally bludgeoned her. He sat there for a moment, thinking and letting everything set in when he realized what exactly he had just said to her. He started to shake, his eyes widening. He needed to go find her and take everything he just said back. He quickly hopped off the bar stool and dashed out the front door and into the street so he could go find Blair. He had only said those things because he was hurt and upset also, and that's the only thing he ever knew how to do, be mean and cover his true feelings up, he had never learned how to really say how he was feeling or how to speak the truth.

Once Chuck was outside and on the sidewalk he could see Blair walking up ahead. He started to quickly jog towards her, yelling. "BLAIR! WAIT! PLEASE STOP!" She had stopped for a second and turned just as he caught up to her, she must've realized that it was only him and so she had started to walk again.

"Blair, please stop for a second.." Chuck said grabbing on to Blair's arm.

Blair quickly turned around, yanking her arm out of Chucks grasp. "what do you want now Chuck? Come to insult me some more?"

"no..listen..Blair..im..im.. _sorry_" Chuck said quietly, closing his eyes shut. He saw the make-up all over her face and knew that she must have been crying and it only made him feel worse.

"what..did you just say?"

"I said that I'm sorry Blair, I shouldn't just have said the things I just did.." Chuck said opening his eyes again.

"your right Chuck, you shouldn't have. _you_ out of all people had no right to say such things to me.."

"I know, your right, I didn't.."

As much as it hurt for him to admit that he was wrong, and apologize, it hurt him even more knowing how bad he had just hurt Blair. He had kicked her when she was down, and now he was determined to make it up to her.

"well…apology accepted I guess.." Blair said before turning around, just to start walking away from him again.

"Blair, please stop..I'm more than sorry.." Chuck said, jogging towards Blair yet again.

Blair stopped and turned around again. "what do you mean your _more_ that sorry?"

"I well..I want to be there for you Blair…"

"_you want to be there for me Chuck!?_"

"um..yes?"

"you just insulted me, then you come running after to me to apologize, which is fine! But now your trying to tell me that _you want to be there for me_!? Your seriously demented Bass…"

"Blair…"

"I don't get you Chuck.. I don't understand you at all.. Why are you even here talking to me, why are you apologizing, _why _did you say those things to me if your taking them back now, and _why_ do you want to supposedly be there for me?!"

Chucks eyes widened at Blair's little outburst and then he took a deep breath. "I'm here talking to you because I want to apologize and tell you how I feel, I'm apologizing because I shouldn't have said those things and I regret that I did, I said those things because…because I'm a chicken and I'm scared to let you or anyone else know I truly feel because right now I feel exactly like you do, and I want to be there for you because..well..because _I love you Blair_.."

Before Chuck knew what was happening, Blair flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her lips roughly to his. Chuck slowly pulled his face away from hers slightly and just looked at her, shocked.

"I need you Chuck.." Blair finally said.

"I need you too Blair, more than you know. And I want to be there for you, and I want to help you get through everything that's happening.."

"good, because right now that's what I need, is you, for you to be there and knowing that you will be is already more than I could ever ask for.."

"but..theres more Blair.."

"what _more_ is there now?"

"well.. I'm not just sorry for what I just said, I'm sorry for ever hurting you, for anything I've ever done to hurt you.."

Blair just looked at Chuck for a moment. "I love you, Chuck Bass. As hard as it is for me to admit, I do. I always have, I've just never wanted to admit it.."

"Well that's fine..because I love you too, and I prefer you tell me now then never" Chuck grinned and then quickly kissed her.

--A few hours later--

Chuck was now in his suite, lying in his bed with Blair cuddled up next to his side, his arms wrapped protectively around her. He was still awake, while she was fast asleep in his arms, and he gently ducked his head to kiss the top of hers, tightening his arms around her body so that it seemed like nothing could ever touch her or harm her again. And nothing would, for Chuck Bass would make sure of that. He had already and already let her be hurt before and he would never allow that to happen again.


End file.
